tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Biography Hardworking, honorable and respectful, Leonardo is the Turtles' fearless leader (and the oldest of the four), Driven to be the perfect hero, Leo's inexperienced and (often) rowdy little brothers sometimes get in the way of his goal. Personality Leo is the most serious out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has alot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness to be a great leader. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'Leo along with the other turtles turn fifteen on their mutation day, and go up to the surface for the first time. Leo is chosen by Master Splinter to be leader, and he leads the turtles to save April and defeat Snakeweed. Leo tells April that they will not rest until they find her father. Leo also watches his favorite show, Space Heroes, for the first time in this episode. 'Turtle Temper: 'Leo once again leads the turtles on a mission involving the Kraang, only to be captured on video by Vic. Leo later tells Raph that he has to go home since he caused them to fail the mission. Leo is seen with Don and Mike trying to save Vic and later fighting Spider Bites, and is happy to see that Raph came back to help them defeat Spider Bites. 'New Friend, Old Enemy: Leo does not do much in this episode other than leading the Turtles during their battle with the foot and Leading Don and Raph to save Michelangelo from Chris Bradford, and later fighting Chris Bradford and Xever in the sewer. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: 'Leo skateboards with the other turtles, and is upset that he and the others got grounded for a week by Splinter. When Raph and the others want to sneak above ground, Leo tells them no, but he later follows them when he sees that they are going anyway. Leo helps defeat Baxter Stockman in the episode. 'Metalhead (Episode): 'Leo once again leads the turtles when fighting the Kraang. Leo is not a fan of Metalhead, and tells Don that Metalhead can't help them because he is too loud and clumsy. Leo is later seen playing an arcade game in the lair with Raph and Mike after they defeated the Kraang that controlled Metalhead. 'Monkey Brains: Leo doesn't have much to do in this episode. He mostly just leads the turtles in the chase after the mutated monkey and the fight against Falco. Never Say Xever: Leo is central in this adventure. He shows mercy on a member of the Purple Dragons street gang and Raphael believes this is a show of weakness. Leo leads his brothers in all of the fights against the Foot and, in the end, his show of compassion to the gang member helps them to win the day. The Gauntlet: Leo leads the ambush on Pete The Pigeon and leads the raid on the Kraang base. He leads the turtles in battle against Xever and Bradford at the mutagen bomb. When the Shredder attacks, Leo is the one he presses for information about Splinter. Panic in the Sewers: Leo leads his brothers in the fight against Dog Pound and was the only one to successfully use a smoke bomb to escape. When April is captured by Dog Pound, Leo nearly loses it untill Raph uses a line from Space Heroes to snap him out of it. Leo then comes up with the idea to use Donnie's new patrol buggy to chase the van down. Leo and Mikey chase down Dog Pound and manage to ignite the chemical in the tanker and save The Sewer Lair. Mousers Attack!: Leo teams up with Raph in the so-called "A-team". They go to retrieve April's phone from the Purple Dragons and stays to track down the Mousers. He and Raph discover Baxter Stockman behind the robots and are sprayed with a red tracking mist that tags the Mousers in on them. They are then chased across the city by an army of Mousers untill they finally lead them back to the Foot hideout where they rescue Donnie and Mikey. Interactions With Other Characters Raphael: 'Leo is the leader and Raph disagrees with that. Raph does not really like the idea of Leo being the leader and always questions his leadership. They also fight the most out of the brothers and are always getting into arguments. You could call them "friendly rivals". Raph, however, thinks he's a better fighter than Leo, and that he deserves to be the leader. Raph is also Leo's younger brother. 'Donatello: 'Leo and Donnie get along well the most, but like the other turtles, Leo can get annoyed by Donnie's constant smarts. Donnie is Leo's younger brother, and at one point (see The Gauntlet), they do argue about Donnie's confusion over a set of wires to stop a mutagen bomb from destroying New York. 'Michelangelo: 'Mikey is Leo's youngest brother. So Leo can get annoyed by him at times. Leo fought him (to train) in the training showdown clip, and won. Leo is very serious, whereas Mikey is very silly, so the two most likely have extremely different ideas about being ninjas. Although it seems that they hardly spend time with each other personally, they still care about each other a lot. 'Master Splinter: 'Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves Master Splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjitsu. Leo gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters, and fails to find a compatible reason for getting out of a certain punishment. Splinter also finds Leo a bit overconfident as a leader at times, and so his wisdom doesn't exactly reach through Leo until he realizes it. 'April O' Neil: 'Leo and the other turtles save April from the Kraang in the first episode. He tells her that they will keep searching for her father. They have not interacted much so far. But he is seen to care a lot about her and their mission to find her dad. This is usually seen when they fight with the Kraang but get no clue to getting her father. 'Shredder: They are enemies, obviously. Leo first saw him in The Gauntlet and fought against him alongside his little brothers. Quotes *"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hestaition. My orders must be carried out without any questions...aw guys, wait up!" *"Splinter's instructions we're very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people...and bathrooms." *"We're heroes. Th-That's how heroes talk." *"We all have brains Mikey." *"That's right! We're Turtles of Justice!" *"Halt Villian!" *"Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair don't you understand?!?" *"We find that people treat us better when they don't know we exist. *"Turtles! Fall back!" (Raph asks if he is kidding) "Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine."'' *"''I'll ''decide who gets a beat-down....''That ''guy needs a beat-down!" *"He-He might be on his way t-to....''church." (stammering) *"What did you expect Donnie?!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says BOMB?!?!?!" Trivia *Leo is voiced by actor Jason Biggs, best known for his role as Jim in American Pie. *Leo admires Captain Ryan from his favorite show, Space Heroes. *Leo was named leader because he asked, not by Splinter's choice. *At times, he can be a bit overconfident (The Gauntlet). *Leo's tPhone ID lists him as Leo Ichiban Turtle. "Ichiban" is Japanese for "The First" or "The Best". Gallery Leo ch pu1.jpg|Leo Doing A Spin Attack Leo_ch_pu2-2.jpg|Leo Getting Ready To Attack Leo_ch_pu3-1.jpg|Leo Having Fun With His Training Leo_ch_pu4.jpg|Leo Attacking Character-leonardo-weapon.png Gear-leos-katanas.jpg|Leo's Weapon's infanl.jpg|Infant Leo Tmntnick2leo.png Leo2012af.png LeoPeek.jpg Nickeleoden s teenage mutant ninja turtles by turtletitan97-d56ck6q.jpg Leonardo tmnt 2012 by lordesssesshomaru-d4oiyio.jpg Tmnt turtle stack.png Tmnt being fucking bad asses in the opening gif.gif Mikey tired gif.gif Tmnt 3.png Tmntnick2leo.png 009.jpg Leo2012af.png Can i be the leader leo tmnt.gif Tmnt raph punches leo.gif Leo backs awy from april.gif Meet Leonardo Video Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys